youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Bay Area Buggs
Brandon Turney, better known online as Bay Area Buggs, is an American gaming YouTuber from the Bay Area of California. He is part of Code Zero Gaming, which features: Polecat324, Zach Houseknecht, Bay Area Buggs, and TheNorthernAlex. His network is Machinima. Today: He uploads videos involving the OCRP. Previously playing DOJ which stands for "Department of Justice." He plays 'Bus Simulator 18' with Jeff Favignano and a few other friends. He also plays Wreckfest, American Truck Simulator, and The Crew. On the 27th February he took a unannounced break from YouTube which lasted 5 months. He returned to YouTube on July 13th where he made a video called "where have I been?-vlog". Since that video he hasn't uploaded again. His last post from all social media was on july 24th. It seems he is focusing on his normal life enjoying his love of cars. In one of his older videos -- Jeff Vacation Vlog - Episode 2 - K1 Speed -- Bay Area Bugg's real name can be seen on a piece of paper at 16:11, and shows that his real name is Brandon Turney. Cars that he owns *2017 Ford Focus RS *2004 Mazdaspeed Miata *2008 Ford CVPI History of Bay Area Buggs Bay Area Buggs joined YouTube in May 2011. On September 4th, 2017, Buggs uploaded his most viewed video. Vehicles Bay Area Buggs Has Used in LSPDFR This list includes Day 1 - Day 138. Ford * 2016 Ford Explorer (Used in 1 video) * 2010 - 2015 Ford Explorer (Used in 2 videos) * 2012 Ford Taurus (Used in 2 videos) * 1985 Ford LTD (Used in 1 video) * Ford Crown Victoria (Used in 66 videos) * Ford F-150 SVT Raptor (Used in 2 videos) Chevrolet * 2015 Chevrolet Suburban (Used in 5 videos) * 2014 Chevrolet Impala (Used in 1 video) * 2008 Chevrolet Tahoe (Used in 1 video) * 1994 Chevrolet Caprice (Used in 1 video) Dodge * 2015 - 2016 Dodge Charger (Used in 8 videos) * 2011 - 2014 Dodge Charger (Used in 9 videos) BMW * BMW 1150RT (Used in 1 video) Jeep * 2012 Jeep Wrangler (Used in 1 video) Based On Vehicles Vapid * Vapid Stanier (Based on the 1992-1997 Ford Crown Victoria) (Used in 12 videos) * Vapid Police Interceptor (Based on the Ford Taurus) (Used in 2 videos) * Vapid Bobcat XL (Based on the Ford Ranger) (Used in 1 video) Nagasaki * Nagasaki Blazer (Based on the 2012 Yamaha YFZ450) (Used in 1 video) Shitzu * Shitzu Hakuchou (Based on the 2008–present Suzuki Hayabusa) (Used in 1 video) Declasse * Declasse Rancher XL (Based on a 1980s Chevrolet Suburban) (Used in 1 video) Western * Western Sovereign (Based on the Harley Davidson Road King) (Used in 8 videos) Bravado * Bravado Buffalo (Based on the 2006-2010 Dodge Charger) (used in 5 videos) Dundreary * Dundreary Granger (Based on the Chevrolet Suburban) (Used in 4 videos) Vehicles Bay Area Buggs Has Used in LCPDFR This list includes Day 1 - Day 130. Ford * Ford Crown Victoria (Used in 64 videos) * Ford Explorer (Used in 9 videos) * Ford F150 (Used in 3 videos) * Ford Shelby Mustang (Used in 1 video) * Ford Taurus (Used in 2 videos) Chevrolet * 2008 Chevrolet Tahoe (Used in 1 video) * 1990s Chevrolet Tahoe Used in 1 video) * Chevrolet Caprice (Used in 5 videos) * Chevrolet Impala (Used in 5 videos) Dodge * 2015 Dodge Charger (Used in 2 videos) * Older Model Dodge Chargers (Used in 14 videos) * Dodge Magnum (Used in 1 video) Mazda * Mazda Miata (Used in 1 video) Based On Vehicles Vapid * Vapid Stanier (Based on the 1992-1997 Ford Crown Victoria) (Used in 9 videos) * Vapid Police Interceptor (Based on the Ford Taurus) (Used in 8 videos) Bravado * Bravado Buffalo (Based on the 2006-2010 Dodge Charger) (used in 4 videos) 'This page was made on March 8, 2016 by Aidan Dunphy ' Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers